My Little ODSV: Orbital Drop Shock Vampire
by KNIFEWOLF
Summary: Trying to deploy to the ark ODST Rooks Life takes a crazy turn when he lands in a world full of magical talking ponies on which turns him into a vampire can he learn to cope with his new life and what will he do when he falls for the element of honesty? Read and find out. (Clop) please Read and Rate nicely my first clopfic.


As an ODST we learn to stay alive, but nothing could have saved me from what would be the greatest battle of my life. We had just got the orders to breach the ark as support for Master Chief but there was a problem right from the start my pod took a hit from debris I was way off from my trajectory. My pod activated a life support system putting me in to a cryosleep, and that's where my life got interesting.

Entering atmosphere flashed across the screen of my pod. I was entering too fast I took hold of the joy sticks in my pod I pushed the button on the left stick causing the anchor to fly up and slow my drop but I was still coming in to fast. At 10 seconds to impact I activated my thrusters and braced for impact blacking out as I hit the ground.

Vyinl's POV

"So Octie where are we going again you know I hate the sun!?" I said as we trotted through the forest. "It's not far now Madam." She said as she focused on the task at hand investigating the black thing that fell from the sky. As we approached the crater I saw the strangest creature ever it was covered in an all-black suit covered with metal. Suddenly I caught smell of a wondrous sent coming from it. I could hear its heart beat and before I knew it I was walking closer and closer I opened my mouth exposing my fangs. Octavia saw me and ran over to me trying to stop me trying to tell me something I couldn't hear her, this smell this feeling I wanted a taste. Then I heard it his heart beat fading and I could hear Octavia talking "Madam it is bleeding badly it needs help. Hurry we must do something." I looked at her trying to think of what to do "Octavia what- what if I turn it?" I asked her with pleading eyes. "She looked around and then back at me with worry "if you feel it's what you must do then I support you Madam just remember it will be your responsibility to take care of it though." She said. Left with little option I bit down myself drawing out some of my blood and then ran up to it and bit down on it exposed neck and force my blood into its body and then after a while I heard my blood taking its toll on its body. "Hurry Octavia we must get him to my house before he turns or he will be destroyed by the sunlight!" I said she watching her put him on her back she looked at me questioningly "he? How do you know it's a he?" she asked me I rolled my eyes at her "look Octi I will explain later ok let's go" I said as I teleported us out of here.

? POV.

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I got up and looked around I was in a pink room to my left there was a little chest and a closet on my right was a door and in front of me was a poster of a horse with horse mask on underneath it were the words "Deadmar3". Suddenly the door opened to reveal a little brown hose with a greyish black mane it had on a little collar and tie. It had to have been the cutest thing ever. It saw me and smiled then it did something that made my heart stop. It SPOKE. "Hello there my name is Octavia I see you are awake the Madam was afraid we had lost you out there how do you feel can you even speak?" it asked I was still in shock so much in fact that I said "holy shit did you just talk to me?" she gasped at me "you will not speak to me with such language." She said to me as she hit my helmet with her fore hoof. "Oww what was that for?" I said as I pushed her so hard she flew across the room and hit the wall knocking her out. Suddenly the door flew open and another horse came in but this one was white with blue and white mane and tail her red eyes went from me to Octavia. She looked at me with anger and said "we save your life and this is how you repay us with hostility and violence how dare you!" her horn started to glow as it did the same glow surrounded me and all of a sudden I was thrown through a wall and tied up. Then it hit me a sudden hunger just sent me over the edge I ripped out of my restraints and took off my helmet my long brown hair was held up in a ponytail my brown skin was met by a cool wind blowing through the window I ran over to the white unicorn and pushed her out of the way of her friend. What I did next scared the hell out of me I bit her neck drinking in all of her wonderful blood. Her eyes shot open and a loud sexy moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped her for hooves wrapped around me. This was the most wonderful feeling ever, the taste of her blood and the smell of her fur and mane was intoxicating. Then all of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head knocking me out.

Vyinl's POV

I looked up to see the creature was drinking from Octavia. All of the rage built up quickly in my body I hit him in the back of the head as hard as I could when he hit the ground I said "No one but me can drink from my Octi." I ran over to a now passed out Octavia she was fine but I had to teach the creature an important lesson and that was that I am the master of this house and he needed to know that. I levitated his body out the door and down to the basement and shackled him to the wall. I pulled of all of his armor exposing his scar riddled body. I picked up a bucket of cold water and threw it on him he woke up and looked around and then looked down at himself before yelling at me "WHY AM I NAKED!" he looked at me with a blush. I smiled at him then started laughing "you are naked because it is more humiliating to you than to me. i am your master and my name is Vyinl Scratch I made you into a vampire and until you learn the basics of being a one of our kind and leave my house you will address me as either Madam or Mistress you will follow every rule I make and you will not complain about it is that understood?' I asked him. He growled at me and said "and why the fuck would I do that?" he asked with anger in his tone. I looked at him with a sly grin and said "if you don't then I will kill you it's as simple as that or I could give you up to the Princess of the night and she can have you tried in her court of the night as a criminal of treason in which you will lose and be burnt alive. So the choice is yours what do you say?" he looked at me and sighed as he hung his head in defeat. "Fine then I guess this is better than death wait how am I a vampire I thought they were myth?" he asked me I looked at him with a puzzled look and said. "In this world we are very real and very proud of who we are so show some respect and embrace who you are with pride fool." I said he looked at me and said "fine whatever." I looked at him shocked as I levitated a whip from the table behind me I struck him across his chest his scream of pain was like music to my ears. I looked at him with a maniacal smile and said "now is that any way to speak to your master?" he looked at me with such anger and hatred I couldn't help but start to feel turned on. "fuck off you crazy…" he started before I cut him off with a sharp blow to the face with my whip and said "Now is that any way to talk to your master?" he spit on me that's when I lost it I hit him five time with the whip each blow drawing blood he cried out in pain and on the sixth strike he finally submitted "Stop please stop!" I hit him again and asked "now what do you call me?" he looked at me and said "master" I whipped him again and said now how about you revise that last sentence for me and if you mess up you will get 10 lashes and if you do a good job I will give you a reward." He looked at with pleading eyes and said "please stop master I promise I won't act out again." I whipped him again and said "good now as your reward I will give you a chance to please your master" I turned around and exposed my wet marehood to him he looked at me shocked and I said "I want you to lick it until I cum and if you do a good job I might even consider letting you rut me."

? POV

I looked at her with shock and as I was about to protest she hit me three more times with her whip and said "I don't feel you licking me and I sure as hell don't feel any pleasure so get to it or feel the wrath that my whip has yet to show you." Doing as she said I moved my head to her folds and began the task of licking them. I licked her from her top to bottom taking in her wonderful taste it was unlike anything I have ever tasted before. It tasted spicy and sweet at the same time I couldn't get enough and she couldn't either her soft moans became louder and louder as I worked my tongue up and down event licking the inside of her wonderfully hot and tight pussy. She was now moaning loudly as I trusted my tongue in and out of her trying to get more of her wondrous liquid she tilted her head back panting and screamed out "I'm cumming!" her sweet juices poured into my mouth as her tight cunt squeezed my tongue she turned around and kissed me. Opening my mouth I felt our tongs battle for dominance. Hers one out as she continued kissing me she unshackled me and pushed me down to the ground and said "now for your reward." She took my now rock hard cock into her mouth and started to give me the best head I have ever received. Her rough tongue massaged my member as she bobbed her head up and down my massive 8 inch cock. It only took a minuet for me to reach my peak as o moaned out loud I grabbed her head and soved it down on my cock and screamed "I am cumming!" as my seed shot into her she swallowed all of it and smiled at me.

Vyinl's POV

That taste was amazing better than any stallions cum I had ever tasted I wanted more and I wanted it now. I climbed on top of him and planted a slippery kiss as I guided his massive member into my wet pussy I broke the kiss as I looked at him and slid his hot throbbing member into my hot oven. That act alone almost made me cum. Kissing him again I started to ride him slowly and on the third hump I couldn't hold it in any more I came only stopping for a second I started to ride him some more both of us moaning and humping trying to push deeper and deeper trying to satisfy the other and finally what felt like hours of humping and thrusting we both hit our peaks as we came his hot seed filling me as my tight cunt squeezed the life out of him cock we both yelled at the top of our lungs before we passed out due to both exertion and ecstasy.


End file.
